havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 043 Reuniting lost siblings
10:30:01 PM Josh: You all fly after her, but even at top speed, Kai is not as fast as a dragon. 10:32:43 PM Josh: You all, eventually, arrive back at HQ, where Rune is grabbing lemons. 10:33:30 PM *** Rune and some other foodstuffs too. *** 10:33:35 PM Rune: We should get the magic carpet. 10:33:49 PM *** Quill does that. *** 10:34:39 PM Josh: Ok, so, long story short, you all arrive at the Undercity, around where you know the little guy's pool is. 10:35:54 PM Josh: Eventually, you find the dragon, and Vaighul, in he dragon form, runs up to him. 10:36:10 PM Josh: "Isthasy!" 10:36:29 PM *** Rune is very nervous. "... is he your son?" *** 10:36:51 PM Josh: Vaighul: "How old you think I am? He's my nest-mate...brother." 10:37:03 PM Josh: Vaighul: "He was stolen from our nest years past." 10:37:19 PM Rune: I can't tell, I was raised by somebody who didn't age. Wait, he was kidnapped? By who? 10:37:29 PM Quill: All non-elven aging is weird. 10:37:38 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Never saw. Bad man." 10:38:01 PM Josh: The younger dragon pulls away from her and begins growling. 10:38:12 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Isthasy? ...does he have name?" 10:38:35 PM Rune: I didn't think he spoke any languages... but maybe he understands Common? 10:39:29 PM *** Rune offers him the bag of lemons. *** 10:39:35 PM Quill: We never knew his name, and we never gave him one, it didn't seem right. 10:39:55 PM Josh: He rushes and digs into the bag. 10:40:11 PM Josh: He seems to like the lemons. 10:40:21 PM *** Rune smiles. *** 10:40:54 PM Rune: Do you think you can bring him back with you? ... he'd probably have a better life with his real family... 10:41:19 PM Josh: She tries to approach, but once she gets to close, the young dragon starts to snarl at her. 10:41:30 PM Josh: Vaighul looks...very distressed. 10:41:51 PM Rune: Oh, no, what's wrong? 10:42:06 PM Josh: Vaighul: "He does not know me. He won't trust me." 10:42:14 PM *** Rune holds out her hands to the younger dragon. *** 10:43:02 PM Rune: It's not his fault, he just doesn't remember. People in general have been awful to him--look at all his scars and things--he was very afraid of us too when we met him. 10:43:27 PM Josh: He sniffs at them, and licks Rune's hands...dealing 3 points of acid damage. 10:43:29 PM Rune: It'll probably take a while until he's comfortable with us too. 10:44:22 PM *** Rune 's eyes water a bit, which she tries to ignore, and then takes Vaighul's hand too. "It's all right, she's nice, see?" *** 10:45:07 PM Josh: The dragon sniffs both hands. He doesn't back away, but he doesn't seem pleased. 10:45:38 PM Josh: Vaighul strokes him with her claw and he lets out a satisfied grumble and rolls over onto his back. 10:46:00 PM Rune: There, see? 10:46:13 PM *** Quill reaches over and heals Rune's hands. *** 10:47:53 PM *** Rune smiles at him. 'Thank you. I don't think he knows it hurts." *** 10:50:10 PM Josh: Vaighul: "I cannot take him home like this. He might attack and hurt himself. But I cannot leave him like this, either." 10:50:43 PM Rune: You can stay with us if you want. 10:50:58 PM Rune: ... we were hoping he'd eventually come up and live with us, too. 10:51:19 PM *** Hank will head out of the acid cave. *** 10:51:27 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:51:42 PM Rune: It's not very swampy at the moment, but Anna can change that, she's magic. 10:52:03 PM Josh: Vaighul: "...I shall sleep down here for now, and think on it." 10:52:18 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:52:32 PM *** Rune tries rubbing his tummy, if he seems interested. *** 10:52:55 PM Rune: He'd probably be best off with his family, though. He doesn't even speak Draconic. 10:53:20 PM Josh: He allows it...but he's not as impressed by your claws. They don't get through his scales as well. 10:54:23 PM Nilani: I have been meaning to get a water garden going. 10:54:41 PM Rune: Hello, Isthasy. That's a very nice name, what does it mean? 10:55:15 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Uh...closest translation is...nest-mate. ...sibling." 10:55:56 PM Rune: Oh, that's not his name? It's a title, I see. .... did he have a name? 10:56:25 PM Josh: Vaighul: "I do not know. He was stolen as an egg. And our mother was lost when I was a wyrmling." 10:56:40 PM Josh: Vaighul: "He is so small, he must have hatched so much later than I did." 10:57:06 PM Quill: From what we understand, he was brought here and abandoned. 10:57:12 PM Rune: It was probably hard to find food here, too. 10:57:43 PM Josh: Vaighul: "This is horrible." 10:58:34 PM Josh: Vaighul: "...in my tongue, there is a word. It means, 'one that has been lost'. Woari." 10:58:52 PM Rune: Well, he's found now, at least. 11:00:08 PM Rune: ... maybe I can buy a little hand-hoe so he can feel it better. 11:00:35 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Try this spot, on his head." 11:01:23 PM *** Quill sits down on a rock and starts playing a song he usually plays when he'll comes down here. *** 11:01:38 PM *** Rune does. *** 11:02:15 PM *** Rune scratch-scratch-scritches. ***